


A Surprise for Lexa

by Lexawoods07



Series: Clexa - Holidays oneshots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: CEO Lexa (The 100), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Clexa Week, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Mention - Freeform, Miscarriage, Non-Graphic Smut, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexawoods07/pseuds/Lexawoods07
Summary: Christmas morning bring a surprise, Lexa will cherish all her life.TW/ Mention of miscarriage
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexa - Holidays oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053557
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	A Surprise for Lexa

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> Any hate or misplaced comments will be removed.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it.

Everything was still, the air stagnant inside the house. If you were attentive enough you could hear the snow flakes slowly fall outside. It was christmas morning, really early morning, Lexa stood there observing the house that held her heart for so many happy years now.

« Finally home » Lexa thought, it had been four month since she had to travel for a business ordeal, four month since she held her wife in her embrace, eight month since they tragically lost their baby, a problem coming out of nowhere and her poor wife had miscarried. They were broken hearted. It took them some time to stand back up, to grieve and start to move forward again, with the love they shared and the infinite support and care they held for each other it got easier, they could talk about it, grieve together and sometimes surely they did fight when it came too emotional, they always made up, apologized and held each other even stronger.

So yes even tired after several hours of travel back home, Lexa was ecstatic to see her wife again. 

She made her way inside the house, where no sound where to be heard, the glow of the christmas tree lights was lighting up in a cosy way the living room, she could see the stocking hanging above their fireplace, and other lights flickering around the house, several gifts were already under the tree. It felt good to be home.

Lexa made her way inside the foyer, took off her jacket and shoes putting them away in the closet, and walked over to the kitchen for a glass of milk. After drinking and washing the glass she made her way slowly to their room, hoping her beautiful wife would be up, even though realistically she knew it was unlikely considering it was 3 am.

Reaching their bedroom, she carefully opened the door, and the sight that greeted her warmed her heart in an instant, Clarke was laying there curled around her pillow, wearing her old Columbia pullover and Lexa could see a fuzzy sock clothed foot peaking from the blanket wrapped around her lover, a smile grazing her lips, she made her way inside the room and undressed before slipping in bed and cuddling her Clarke.

Clarke stirred a bit she she felt warm arms wrap around her middle and happily buried her nose in a warm neck, never fully realizing her wife was finally back home.

Lexa slowly fell asleep but not before leaving a small lingering kiss on her wife forehead.

The house found its stillness again, while outside the snow storm began to grow. Christmas morning was going to be a white one.

_

Waking up feeling too warm Clarke realized she wasn’t in bed alone, and panicked for a small bit before her mind caught up with her surrounding and her nose smelled her wife perfume. Turning around she was greeted by a sight she had been longing for month, her hard working brunette was finally home. A smile took over her face and her heart beat completely overwhelmed her sens for a second before launching herself on top of Lexa and smothering her faces with long awaited kisses.

« I missed you so much Lex, I can’t believe you didn’t wake me up » she said after her attack and Lexa just smiled before pecking her lips for the first time since they ve been separated. Clarke in her excitement deepened the kiss, letting her tongue trace her wife bottom lip before biting it softly. « I missed you too my love » Lexa said before capturing Clarke lips once again and rolling them around the bed until she was finally laying between her wife legs.

The kiss intensified, their hands roaming to places dearly missed, soft moans echoing around the room, hips trusting against one another, clothes flying around and toppling on the floor. Mouths taking ownership of each other, tracing loving path to necks and breasts, fingers caressing curves and grabbing thighs, lips breaking for breathe before crashing on each other again. Bodies tight and warm, until fingers sinking slowly inside warm and wet paradise.  
« Cla a –rke… », « let go » and suddenly Lexa was soaring, never stopping her own hand, wanting Clarke to share her release, for them to reconnect again in the most intime way they knew how too and missed so much, while her heart and body were overwhelmed with love and pleasure, she could feel Clarke clenching around her, she could feel how close her wife was too join her, and with a flick of her wrist she found just the right spot and « Lexxxx, omg yess » Clarke exclaimed before both of them opened their eyes, connecting them for the first time in four month, surprisingly once their gazes locked their high took over again smaller but not less enjoyable, and Lexa lowered herself to Clarke mouth to kiss her again. This one was slow and gentle, finding comfort and reconnection for both of their souls.

« Good morning, baby », Lexa smiled and pecked her lips once more. « Good morning indeed beautiful. Merry Christmas ». « Merry Christmas » and then they were laughing feeling full and so happy to be reunited.

It was close to lunch time when they finally decided to leave their cocoon of love making, to take a shower and eat something before sharing their gifts with one another.

Deciding to take the cookies and warm chocolate back to the living, Lexa then started the fire, while Clarke took the gifts from under the tree to deposit them on the their small living room table, and taking a sit on the couch. « I am so happy you could come back in time for christmas Lexa. »  
« I know I am too, this trip was a hardship and the company there was such a mess to put back together,I am just happy that Gustus will be able to manage it on his own now, and that I can stay here with you. »  
« I can imagine, you sounded most of the time exhausted. I could finally manage to finish the painting I told you. It is hanging in the gallery, we could go see it tomorrow if the weather permits it, what do you think ? »  
« Yes sure, I don’t see why not and I am always excited to see what you create. »  
« Good the nits settled. Now come here, I want to open the gifts » Clarke said while holding out her hand for Lexa to take. Lexa made her way happily to Clarke and sat beside her on the couch reaching to take a sip of the war chocolate.

« Here, open this one », the package was soft and light and Lexa started to laugh when she saw the mischief look on her beloved eyes.  
« Let me guess, those are the socks with candles icons on it ? isn't it ? » and Clarke could not help but let out a loud laugh « Just open it already », while Clarke was amused by the gag gift , Lexa, her, was ecstatic, all of their friends would make fun of her for every items related to candles she owned but they didn't help either with all their gifts related to it too. « I have another gift but I want you to open it a bit later. » « Okay no problem, here open mine », Clarke took the box handed by her candle nerd, and opened it slowly, the box discarded she was face to face with a beautiful wooden box with her initial on it, she looked to Lexa who was nervously playing with her fingers, « Go on, babe, open it ».  
She finally open the lid, there laid several new brushes and sketch leather books all looking like they were freshly made, because the smell of leather was strong but not overpowering. « Do you like it ? The leather books were made just for you by an Italian worker I met in Roma », « I love it Lex, its gorgeous, thank you so much my love ».

After that they exchange some more little gifts, and enjoyed a christmas movie wrapped in each other arms. It was late afternoon after the movie, when Lexa asked Clarke what was the gift she wanted to give her later, and Clarke got nervous. She stood from the couch and headed towards their shared home office to retrieve a piece of paper and a photograph. 

Lexa was puzzled by the actions and started to slightly worry « Clarke, are you alright ? What is it ? » She took her wife hand and brought her back to the couch and let Clarke gather herself.  
« Look Baby, I did something and please let me finish before saying anything » Lexa nodded « After you left four month ago, I felt so alone, and I was sad, even Raven, Octavia and my parents company over the month could not help me feel like I was alone, and with you gone I had an ache in my heart that was a constant remind of what we lost. »

Lexa sat there listening intently and feeling sad that her wife felt so lonely these past month but she decided to just listen to what she had to say, and reach for one of Clarke trembling hand. 

« So I went to the clinic, and asked for an appointment » Lexa’s mind was reeling but kept quiet. « I got one two weeks later, and I went there, here is the paper from it. » She told Lexa while handing it to her, but Lexa didn’t even spare a glance to it, just asking Clarke to continue her story, trying hard to not get her hopes up too quickly.

« Last week, I went to the clinic again, to make a control and here » Clarke said turning te picture she had in her hand still. Lexa gasped.

« Is..Is that what I think it is ? » Lexa said while reaching with trembling fingers for the picture, never releasing Clarke’s other hand. Tears shimmering in both of their eyes Clarke nodded her head.  
« How long ? » Lexa whispered not taking her eyes for the small dot she could see on the ultrasound photograph.

« Today, It s the twelve weeks » Clarke answered, a smile appearing on her face not being able to keep it in anymore.

Lexa suddenly put the paper and photograph on the coffee table and knelt in front of Clarke, reaching for her sweater, pushing it up before peppering kisses all over her lovers pregnant lower belly. Clarke couldn't help bu laugh and be overwhelmingly happy with her wife reaction to the news, and pulled her up in a passionate kiss.

« We are pregnant Clarke »  
« Yes we are Lex »

This was Lexa’s and Clarke’s best christmas, until the next year where they would celebrate it with their twin children Aden Griffin-Woods and Maddy Griffin-Woods, both born healthy and full of vigor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Thank you :)


End file.
